sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
История светодиодного источника света
thumb|250px|Зеленая электролюминесценция на кристалле, по эксперименту H. J. Round's в 1907.' История светодиодного источника света' или светодиода — это история развития электролюминесценции, которая была обнаружена ещё в 1907 британским экспериментатором H. J. Round и Marconi Labs в Лаборатории Marconi, который использовал кристалл кремниевого карбида и датчик крупицы «кота».H. J. Round (1907). "A Note on Carborundum". Electrical World 19: 309. ,Margolin J. "The Road to the Transistor". http://www.jmargolin.com/history/trans.htm. Российский Олег Владимирович Лозев независимо сообщил относительно создания ВЕДОМОГО в 1927.Losev, O. V. (1927). Telegrafiya i Telefoniya bez Provodov 44: 485–494. ,SU patent 12191 Его исследование было опубликовано в российских, немецких и британских научных журналах, но никакого практического использования не было сделано из открытия в течение нескольких десятилетий.Zheludev, N. (2007). "The life and times of the LED — a 100-year history" (free-download PDF). Nature Photonics 1 (4): 189–192. doi:10.1038/nphoton.2007.34. http://www.nanophotonics.org.uk/niz/publications/zheludev-2007-ltl.pdf. ,Thomas H. Lee, The design of CMOS radio-frequency integrated circuits, Cambridge University Press, 2004 ISBN 0521835399, page 20, visible as a Google Books preview Рубин Браунстайн Радио-Корпорации Америки сообщил относительно инфракрасной эмиссии от арсенида галлия (GaAs) и други[ сплавов полупроводника в 1955.Braunstein, Rubin (1955). "Radiative Transitions in Semiconductors". Physical Review 99: 1892. doi:10.1103/PhysRev.99.1892. Бронштеин наблюдал инфракрасную эмиссию, произведенную простыми диодными структурами, используя галлий antimonide (GaSb), GaAs, фосфид индия (InP), и кремниевый. В 1961, экспериментаторы Роберт Биард и Гэри Питтман, работающие над Инструментами Техаса,"The first LEDs were infrared (invisible)". The Quartz Watch. The Lemelson Center. http://invention.smithsonian.org/centerpieces/quartz/inventors/biard.html. Retrieved 2007-08-13 нашли, что GaAs испускал инфракрасное излучение, когда был применен электрический ток, и получил патент на ВЕДОМОГО инфракрасного излучателя. Первый практический видимый спектр (красный) ВЕДОМЫЙ был развит в 1962 Ником Холоньяком младшим, работая с Компанией Дженерал Электрик."Nick Holonyak, Jr. 2004 Lemelson-MIT Prize Winner". Lemenson-MIT Program. http://web.mit.edu/invent/a-winners/a-holonyak.html. Retrieved 2007-08-13. Holonyak замечен как "отец испускающего свет диода".Perry, T.S. (1995). "M. George Craford biography". IEEE Spectrum 32: 52–55. doi:10.1109/6.343989. M. Джордж КрафордPerry, T.S. (1995). "M. George Craford biography". IEEE Spectrum 32: 52–55. doi:10.1109/6.343989. , прежний аспирант Holonyak изобрел первый жёлтый цвет, ВЕДОМЫЙ и увеличил яркость красного и красно-оранжевого цвета LEDs в десять раз в 1972."Brief Biography – Holonyak, Craford, Dupuis" (PDF). Technology Administration. http://www.technology.gov/Medal/2002/bios/Holonyak_Craford_Dupuis.pdf. Retrieved 2007-05-30. В 1976, T.P. Pearsall создал первую высокую яркость, высокая эффективность LEDs для оптических телекоммуникаций волокна, изобретая новые материалы полупроводника, определенно приспособленные к оптическим длинам волны передачи волокна.Pearsall, T. P.; Miller, B. I.; Capik, R. J.; Bachmann, K. J. (1976). "Efficient, Lattice-matched, Double Heterostructure LEDs at 1.1 mm from GaxIn1-xAsyP1-y by Liquid-phase Epitaxy". Appl. Phys. Lett. 28: 499. doi:10.1063/1.88831. инфракрасных LEDs, были чрезвычайно дорогостоящими, при заказе США 200 $ за единицу, и имели небольшое практическое применение.E. Fred Schubert (2003). "1". Light-Emitting Diodes. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0819439568. Компания Monsanto была первой организацией, которая выпускает серийно видимый LEDs, используя фосфид арсенида галлия в 1968, чтобы произвести красный LEDs, подходящий для индикаторов.E. Fred Schubert (2003). "1". Light-Emitting Diodes. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0819439568. Hewlett Packard (HP) применил LEDs в 1968, первоначально используя GaAsP, поставляемый Monsanto. Технология, оказалось, имела главные применения для алфавитно-цифровых показов и была объединена в ранние переносные калькуляторы HP. В 1970-ых коммерчески успешные ВЕДОМЫЕ устройства в менее, чем по пять центов каждый, были произведены Оптоэлектроникой Fairchild. Эти устройства использовали составные чипсы полупроводника, изготовленные с одноплоскомтным процессом, изобретенным доктором Жаном Хоерни в Полупроводнике Fairchild.Hoerni, J.A. U.S. Patent 3,025,589 "Method of Manufacturing Semiconductor Devices" filed May 1, 1959 Комбинация плоской обработки для изготовления чипа и инновационных упаковочных методов позволила команду в Fairchild во главе с пионером оптоэлектроники Томасом Брандтом достигнуть необходимых сокращений стоимости. Эти методы продолжают использоваться ВЕДОМЫМИ производителями.Park, S.-I.; Xiong, Y.; Kim, R.-H.; Elvikis, P.; Meitl, M.; Kim, D.-H.; Wu, J.; Yoon, J. et al. (2009). "Printed Assemblies of Inorganic Light-Emitting Diodes for Deformable and Semitransparent Displays". Science 325: 977. doi:10.1126/science.1175690. Применение thumb|250px|Красные, желтые и зеленые (неосвещенные) LEDs, используемые в движении — были светофоры в ШвецииПервые коммерческие LEDs обычно использовались как замена накальных и неоновых ламп индикаторов, и в показах с семью долями "LEDs cast Monsanto in Unfamiliar Role". http://eetimes.com/anniversary/designclassics/monsanto.html. сначала в дорогом оборудовании, типа лабораторого и оборудования теста электроники, и позже в таких приборах, как телевизоры, радио, телефоны, калькуляторы, и даже видеоустройствах наблюдения. Эти красные LEDs были достаточно яркими, но только для использования как индикаторы, поскольку первая продукция была не способна, чтобы осветить область. Позже, другие цвета стали широко доступными и также появились в приборах и оборудовании. Поскольку ВЕДОМАЯ технология материалов стала более передовой, световая продукция была увеличена, поддерживая эффективность и надежность к приемлемому уровню. Изобретение и развитие сильного белого света ПРИНУДИЛИ использовать «ведомый» для освещения"LED there be light". http://www.electrooptics.com/features/junjul06/junjul06leds.html. Retrieved 2009-03-04.,"The LED Illumination Revolution". http://www.forbes.com/2008/02/27/incandescent-led-cfl-pf-guru_in_mm_0227energy_inl.html. Retrieved 2009-03-04. . Большинство LEDs было сделано в очень общем T1ѕ на 5 мм и пакетах T1 на 3 мм, но с увеличивающейся выходной мощностью, и стало необходимым все более и более избавляться от лишней высокой температуры, чтобы поддержать надежность"LED Thermal Management". http://www.lunaraccents.com/educational-LED-thermal-management.html. Retrieved March 16, 2009; таким образом более сложные пакеты были приспособлены к эффективному разложению высокой температуры. Пакеты для современной высокой власти LEDs имеют небольшое сходство с ранним LEDs. Продолжение развития thumb|250px|Иллюстрация Закона Хэйтза. Легкая продукция датчиков света —ВЕДОМЫЙ, как функция года производства, отметьте, используется логарифмический масштаб на вертикальной оси.Первая высокая яркость цвета — синего датчика ВЕДОМЫЙ демонстрировалась Shuji Nakamura Корпорации Nichia и была на базе InGaN, где заимствовалась на основе экстремальных значений в образовании ядра GaN в основаниях сапфира; демонстрации с примесями p-типа GaN, которые были развиты Isamu Akasaki и H. Amano в Нагое. В 1995, Альберто Барбьери в Кардиффской Университетской Лаборатории (ГИГАБИТ) исследовал эффективность и надежность высокой яркости LEDs и демонстрировал очень внушительный результат при использовании прозрачного контакта, установленного оловянной окиси индия (МОТ) на датчике ВЕДОМОМ (AlGaInP/GaAs). Получение синего LEDs высокой эффективности, LEDs быстро приводил к развитию первого ВЕДОМОГО «белого» цвета, который использовал Y3Ал5O12:Ce, или "YAG", как люминесцентное покрытие, чтобы смешать желтый (вниз-переделанный) свет с синим и производить свет, который кажется белым. Nakamura предоставляли 2006 «Приз Технологии Тысячелетия» за его изобретение."2006 Millennium technology prize awarded to UCSB's Shuji Nakamura". http://www.ia.ucsb.edu/pa/display.aspx?pkey=1475. Retrieved 2007-05-30. Развитие ВЕДОМОЙ технологии заставило эффективно и световую продукцию увеличиваться по экспоненте, с удвоением, происходящего в каждые 36 месяцев с 1960-ых, подобному закону Моор. Авансы вообще приписываются параллельному развитию других технологий полупроводника как в оптике и материаловедческой науке. Эту тенденцию обычно называют Законом Хэйтза, в последствии, после доктора Роланда Хэйтза. "Haitz's law". Nature Photonics 1: 23. 2007. doi:10.1038/nphoton.2006.78. В феврале 2008, университет Bilkent в Турции сообщил о 300 люменах видимого света в ваттах люминесцентной эффективности (не в электрических ваттах) и о теплом свете при использовании нанокристаллов Warm light and high efficiency . В январе 2009, исследователи от Кембриджского Университета сообщили, что процесс для того, чтобы выращивать галлий применяется азотирование (GaN) LEDs на кремнии. Издержки производства могли быть уменьшены на 90 %, используя шестидюймовые кремниевые вафли, вместо двухдюймовых вафель сапфира. Команда была во главе с Колином Хамфреисом.Colin Humphreys' cheap LED production method См. также *Осветительная система *Электролюминесценция Ссылки Категория:Оптические диоды Категория:Освещение Категория:Светодиоды